The Locker
by andthecosmogirl
Summary: "And here I thought you didn't care what I did. My mistake." ZigMaya One-shot.


Maya was aware that everyone in school had seen her body, and if not her body a manipulation of her head on another person's torso. A display on social media and she was unintentional star. Ever since then it's been icy at school. She was just hoping it will all blow over and what she was interested in was finding a real friend, she knew she had Tristan and Miles but she couldn't help but think back to her old friend, Zig.

She often prayed that he didn't see the incriminating pictures though, because that would have been the icing on the super sucky humble pie. Regardless, if he hadn't seen it still it was all the more humiliating to see people look at her differently. Who really knows what he would have to say about it? She hadn't exactly treated him well. She managed to just leave him hanging there.

She was aware that Zig was selling drugs and she really felt she had no place to tell him he couldn't but she wanted him to know she was concerned. All Maya wanted was for her drama with Zoe to fade and her friendship with Zig to be reinstated. She admits that she sort of fell heels over head and managed to not even talk to Zig about it. At one point he was someone she would speak to of these types of manners but these days he's nearly unreachable. Zig in his big boots and leather jacket, it didn't fool her that deep down inside her old pal Zig isn't the same Zig who she wanted to be her someone but he never had the courage to stand tall until it was too late.

Now it looks as if the proverbial ball is in her court.

Zig noticed her stare at him wistfully but he quickly brushed it off turning around not trying to even bother facing her. He was at his locker now and wished that if he put his head in someone would shut it on him, it was better than seeing her with _him_. Most of all, he resented her, rightfully so because they made a promise that only he held up his end on. As much as he hated it, he looked again and saw her still looking, deep in thought. Oh now she remembers me. He offered a wry smile much like the one at the dance but didn't bother to wave like an idiot. He hated how she crept up upon him like a sly little snake to eat his heart. He tried forgetting about her, he tried to fill her void with other things, girls, drugs, vices and booze namely girls who looked just like her but they didn't have what Maya had.

Precisely what it was in Maya's humble opinion is the simple fact Maya fears talking to Zig. What if he lashes out? What if he's kind? What if he forces her to make a decision she can't make? He challenges her? What then?

Once she looks though, she instantly is hit like a ton of bricks. Attracted to looking at the once lovable, prankster, silly old pal of hers whom she'd have daily jam sessions with has turned into a stranger. What happened the boy she fell for first? Why is it when she sees him now, even now her heart still longs for him? When he was out of sight it didn't really matter. Now that he's back, she doesn't know how long her far off

The tension is there and it just mounts thicker every day they don't speak. This year he isn't in music class. She wondered to herself since the first day when she didn't see him there. She couldn't muster up the courage to ask him when she saw him with the guys in the hall. She knew he hung out with the tough crowd but she'll always revere Zig as a cut above the rest of those nameless cronies.

Maya finally swallowed hard with determination and walked to his locker, she had so much she wanted to say; finally she simply spilled everything that was on her mind, "Why do you look at me like that?"

Zig looked at her confusedly, that wounded puppy dog face oh how it infuriated her. Every time she seems to walk by she sees it. It picked at her daily, since school started. Wordlessly he started to react to her standing there, shutting his locker before staring at her square in the eye. This small gesture however, only infuriated her more; she hit the locker inches from his head feisty with her fists, "Stop! Fine you know what? You win!"

He snickered, "So now you want to talk, what was your name again?" He spitefully reveled in Maya's fuming anger sarcastically remarking like some bad boy cliché, "Oh right, _Maya_. How you doin'? Long time no talk."

She hissed pushing him boldly against the locker surely to likely leave a dent his size but she didn't care. In the heat of the moment barely missed his head when she punched the locker beside it as she shouted, "Don't you dare patronize me and turn _me_ in to the bad guy! The phone works both ways."

"And here I thought you didn't _care_ what I did. My mistake."

She had lost her nerve after that, she slinked back as she observed the ominous silence in the hallway, everyone was gone, she snapped quickly back to reality. Suddenly she realized what she was doing, she inched backwards picking up the books she had dropped in her mad dash, whispering vulnerably, "Far from it."

With that, she straightened herself out with her free hand whilst walking away from him leaving him alone at the locker with the dent in the empty hallway where all he could do is just watch her leave.


End file.
